Parat Ikarus
Parat Ikarus, also known as The Android, is a major character in The Academy of Almost Gods. He was a four-year student at The Academy, before fleeing with a group of students and teachers. He is played by Aona. History Early Life & Pre-Academy Parat's direct consciousness was the result of a laboratory experiment, combined with some form of "unintentional magic". Little is known about his inventor, however Parat seems to actively avoid the topic, or acknowledge it with discomfort. He spent most of his adolescence learning human customs and normalities. Parat's place of "birth" is unknown, nor his original place of residence, however he claims to have visited France at least once in 1901 (in a discussion with Cyll). It is implied he frequented the country with his inventor. Parat appears to possess serious emotional distress over his time as a child (the year 1902 in particular), as evident by his devout refusal to elaborate on it, and his depressed state upon re-visiting France. It has been theorized that his magical aspects have been related to incidents relating to his time spent there, but nothing has been proven or confirmed. The rest of his life until enrollment in the Academy remains a mystery, though it can be assumed much of this was spent in a frivolous or otherwise sinful nature. School Life Parat appeared to have been relatively popular at the academy, well-known and liked for his carefree and hyper nature. This is evidenced during his party in Act 1, in which "almost the entire school showed up". He has been referenced knowing other students now training as full-time Almost Gods prior to his fourth year, however he claims to never have associated with others. Post-Academy Season 1 Parat was one of the main combatants against the Seven Deadly Sins, after they disrupted his party. He fought and defeated Greed, alongside Tlthonl and Cyll, and later fought Wrath with his other classmates. He was one of the most active members in the fight, claiming his party to be "his responsibility". After fleeing to France, Parat fell into a feeling of distress, most categorized by a brown sweater replacing his usual blue overcoat. After walking across the city for a small time, he came upon Azrael in a cafe, sitting with a mysterious figure (Note: make antons entry). ''After Azrael's kidnapping, and the subsequent eradication of the cafe's patrons, Parat fought off Ghoul Soldiers ''(note: make link for ghouls) with Moloch. He was last sighted in the battle against Soahc, where his fate remains unknown. Personality & Traits General Behavior Parat is most often seen as hyperactive, aggressive, and troublesome, thoroughly enjoying large acts of violence and scenarios that others may see as too chaotic. He is quoted as attending numerous parties on campus during his life in the Academy, and most likely prior. He is not inherently prone to violence, but is usually one of the most active members in any battle. Due to this, he is often characterized by a mischievous large, toothy grin. When Parat is troubled, or upset, he often shuts down completely, rarely speaking in lengths to anyone and not enjoying activities. Often, these feelings tend to be brought on by recollection or location. Parat does not enjoy relying on others, and as such, will rarely talk about his true feelings, if at all. Despite this, he does seem to genuinely care for his friends, and has a strong moral compass. In Combat When fighting, Parat takes a strongly aggressive approach, often offering himself up as a distraction or front-line fighter, even for monsters that are larger than him. This is due to his particular set of powers, which involve a combination of Acrobatics (utilizing his nimble and agile body), Magic, and Marksmanship. Parat's primary weapon is a pair of engraved ivory handguns, which fire trails of blue magic instead of standard bullets. This magic appears to be directly connected with Parat's life force, as his shots become weaker under stress or injury. He also uses the handles of the firearms as "hammers", giving him a fast, blunt form of melee combat. Parat is also considered an "arcane well", allowing mages to tap into his magical life force for more advanced and powerful spells. This was displayed during the battle with the Ghouls, wherein Moloch was able to manipulate kinetic energy seemingly without limit after taking control of Parat's energy. Afterwards, Parat appeared to be physically weak, claiming to possess a splitting headache. It is unclear if this is a direct result of being used as a Well, or because of Moloch's chaotic and insane nature. Despite these two abilities, Parat does not appear to display any control over arcane energy himself. Relationships Cyll Parat appears to display affection for Cyll, and is possibly romantically interested. This desire has never been admitted by Parat, however, and was unknown to Cyll until brought up by Tlthonl during season 1. Tlthonl appeared lax about knowing this information, saying "It is the most obvious affection you could receive from someone of his....eccentricity." It is unknown whether or not these feelings are mutual. Tlthonl Parat and Tlthonl appear to have been good friends in the past, at least knowing each other and getting along moderately well. During the battle with the Seven Deadly Sins, they worked together efficiently. Afterwards, they made a pact to watch out for each other. Moloch Moloch enjoys Parat's company, as both of them are relatively uncaring of serious interactions and enjoying of chaotic scenarios. They have aided each other in battles before, and share a similar fighting style. Azrael Azrael and Parat appear to be friends, though it is unclear how long or to what extent. Parat seems protective and insistent on finding him after he disappears briefly in France, and sympathetic of his newfound depression. Trivia * Parat was originally meant to be a blue, wingless, quadruped dragon. He was meant to become the main antagonist in the abandoned Frat Wars arc, leading the fraternity Sigma Draco. This idea was abandoned by Joshulia, and Aona created another character to compensate. * Parat's concept names included Ryde, Lazarus, and Tago. * Parat's theme has been quoted as being Korean-based band Block-B's Nillili Mambo, though it is unknown if this is official or not. This is due to the upbeat and troublemaking attitude of the song's lyrics, and the emphasis on gun sound effects (referencing Parat's affinity for pistols).